Hopless Wounds
by Kate-2-Cait
Summary: When Kerry passes out on the Helipad, will anyone notice she's missing? R&R!


Title- Hopeless Wounds Author- Katelyn *charmingchick33* with the help of my best friend Caitlin Email- charmingchick33@netscape.net or darksaiyan53@netscape.net Category- drama Rating- PG Archive- Anyone's free to read... if they want to link to this, or add it to their pages... email me first for verification and permission. ^.^ Author's Note- My medical terminology is low. Dedication- this is to Caitlin for the many ideas for it... also for Dillon, Tony, and whoever else's name I used.... haha Disclaimer- I don't own ER or any of the characters, they belong to NBC, and their writers and creators. Just using them for the story Summary- Not telling!! You have to read it. (KW fic)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two Months Earlier- 'I could've sworn I always get it on the 24th, always.... always,' a puzzled Kerry Weaver muttered to herself realizing the absence of her monthly friend. She couldn't say she missed it, the uncomfortable back and muscle pain, and the nausea... she was glad in a way. 'Must be hormones,' she agreed with herself and went on her way to work.  
  
1 Month Earlier- "Maybe there's something wrong after all.... well I have been under great stress..." she thought aloud as she sat on her couch. Sandy had just gotten home so she decided to wait until next month; maybe she'd consider it a problem if it happened then.  
  
The 23rd of January- It was so cold out, Kerry thought as she put on a sweater. She'd finally gotten it. "Must be normal after all," she said happily as she finished getting dressed. She grabbed her morning cup of coffee with Sandy, and the two were off to work.  
  
"Ouch..." Kerry said in the car as Sandy drove her to work. "Ah," she groaned as she put a hand on her belly.  
"Cramping?" Sandy asked concerned.  
"Yea, a little. It's been a lot harder today than normally." Kerry said.  
"Humph, maybe because you missed it last month," Sandy said.  
"Yea, maybe... just maybe."  
Kerry said.  
"Are you going to be alright for work?" Sandy asked as she watched the road.  
"Yea, I'm fine, anyways I have a double shift today." She said with a sigh,  
"Be careful Kerry, don't over do it." Sandy said as she pulled up to the ambulance bay to let Kerry out.  
"Thanks for the ride." She said and kissed Sandy on the cheek.  
"No problem!" Sandy said and grinned.  
  
County General- The board was filled with patients, and so was the waiting area.  
"What happened here?" Kerry asked and looked at Jerry.  
"Bus Crash... three critical, the others either have been discharged, or are being stitched up." Jerry said and shrugged.  
"What are all these people doing here?" He asked.  
"They're the families of the three critical patients. One is up in surgery, the other is waiting to be transferred to St. Anthony's, and the last is in trauma 1." He said and handed Kerry the chart of a patient.  
"Name's Stephanie Porter, she's in curtain area 2." Jerry said and went back to his desk and began to eat a doughnut.  
  
"Hello Stephanie, what seems to be the problem today?" Kerry asked.  
"Nothing, I don't have no problems." She said fiercely  
"Well if you had no problems, why did you come to the hospital?" Kerry said anxiously.  
"Because," the girl hesitated, "I, I think I'm... you know," She fidgeted.  
"Pregnant?" Kerry guessed,  
"I might be..." the girl said, half terrified.  
"Oh, I see.... well we can arrange a pregnancy test. Lie back down on the bed; I'll get a nurse in to take one for you." Kerry said.  
"You aren't going to tell my parents are you?" the girl asked.  
"Well, by law we're sworn to secrecy unless you want us to.... I do suggest you tell them though, they will have to find out sometime, that is if you are pregnant." Kerry said and limped out of the room. She soon spotted Abby nearing the front desk.  
  
"Abby, can you do a pregnancy test for the girl in 2?" Kerry asked.  
"Um sure, do her folks know?" Abby asked.  
"No, it's a secret." Kerry said and winked.  
"Alright Dr. Weaver." Abby said.  
  
Kerry went over to the admit desk and took another chart... She headed off to curtain area 3 just as Carter rolled in with a trauma patient.  
  
"Three gsw's to the back and lower abdomen, pulse weak and thready." the EMT said as she pumped oxygen into the patient and wheeled his gurney into trauma 2.  
  
"Gently now, on my count, One, Two, Three!" they got the patient on the bed. Carter began to cut the clothing off of the man when Chen came in. "What do we have here?" She asked as she was getting a gown on.  
"GSW victim. 3 bullets, one to the lower chest, the other two in the lower abdomen" Carter said...  
"Beeeeeeeep" one of the machines began to go crazy. "We've lost a pulse," Haleh said as she went for the cardiac paddles.  
"Charge to 250" Carter said and continued chest compressions.  
"Paddles ready," Chen said. Carter moved his hands and Chen applied the paddles. "Clear!" she shouted and the boy's pulse returned.  
"Good, normal sinus rhythm," Carter said and took off his gloves.  
"Get him up to surgery," He said and left the room.  
  
~*~*~  
Kerry had decided to go up on the roof for a while, she hadn't been feeling well. She didn't want it to interfere with the well-being of her patients. She decided to take a break. Strangely enough, she'd used four pads since that morning. She knew something was a bit wrong but she wasn't sure what.  
"Whoa" she said as a dizzy spell took over. Before she knew it, she had collapsed into a pile of snow. Her crutch had fallen near the ledge.  
  
One hour later- "Carter, page Romano, we have a critical being flown in from mercy, major arm trauma." Jerry said.  
"Yea, ok." Carter said and grabbed the phone. Ten minutes later, Carter, Romano, and Abby were up on the roof in the cold snow waiting for the chopper to land.  
"Hey what's that?" Abby asked referring to the crutch lying there on the ground.  
"It looks kind of like Kerry's crutch," Carter said.  
"Why would it be up here on the roof, and by the ledge?" Romano asked sarcastically.  
  
Carter in a wave of panic looked over the ledge, hoping his friend hadn't jumped. "Kerry? Kerry???" he called out her name.  
The non-response made him nervous.  
"I think if she would've jumped, someone would've seen her, or brought her inside.  
"Hey look!" Romano said just as the chopper had begun to land. He pointed over at the pile of snow nearby and Carter noticed part of what looked like a lab-coat to be sticking out of the snow.  
"Kerry, oh God," Carter said and ran over to the pile of snow. When he brushed some of it away, he realized she was bleeding from somewhere because of the snow's deep red tint.  
"Abby, come here and help me." Carter said as he scooped Kerry up into his arms. Abby took the coat she was currently wearing and put it over Kerry's frail form.  
Since Romano was using the elevator for the critical patient, he had Abby open the stairs door for him. He ran down 5 flights of stairs with Kerry in his arms. He ran her into the ER and demanded a gurney. They rushed Kerry to Trauma 1 which had been cleaned up since the earlier patient had been in.  
  
"Pulse weak and thready, she's got a temp of 85..." Haleh said as she went down to the emergency stash to get some heated blankets.  
"Is she going to be alright?" Abby asked Carter.  
"I don't know, depends if she can keep a pulse.  
"Oh no, she's flat-lined, no pulse." Abby said as she got the paddles.  
"Charge to 160," Carter said, as he put the paddles to Kerry's chest. "Clear!' he shouted as he shocked Kerry back into a normal rhythm.  
"John, she's losing a lot of blood from somewhere... do you mind if I check her out?" Abby asked.  
"Why, I can do it..." Carter said defensively.  
"John, she's our co-worker... let me do it...."  
"Um ok, yell if you need me." Carter said.  
"Carter, call the blood bank and get us some type specific." Abby said and closed the door.  
Carter went to the nearby emergency phone and dialed the number for the hospital's blood bank.  
"Hey, I need some AB neg blood down here stat!" he said to the woman.  
"I'm sorry, it's on a shortage due to a severe car accident, injured 12 people, and 6 critical," the female nurse said.  
"Thanks." Carter said sarcastically and slammed down the phone. It was then that he remembered he was O neg.  
  
"Hey Abby, I can't get any O neg, I have that blood type, set me up to donate." He said brightly.  
After giving as much blood as he could to help Kerry, Carter was put into a room... only until he was able to walk around again. He had gotten a bit weak after insisting to give AS much blood as possible. He was given some juice and cookies to get his sugars back up.  
  
Kerry's Room  
Abby had put Kerry into her own private room and shut all the blinds. She had figured that the vaginal bleeding was much more than a normal period. She got out the ultra-sound machine and did a quick pregnancy test. Turns out that Kerry was 3 months into her pregnancy, and she had experienced a severe miscarriage. Abby realized that Kerry must've thought she'd just skipped 2 periods, which can be normal due to hormones. Abby sighed. She had decided to take Kerry up to OB to finish out the Miscarriage  
  
2 Hours Later ~*~*~  
Carter was up and about; he had cleared all of Kerry's patients from the board, and was now working to get caught up on his own. Abby who had stayed with Kerry was working on her chart. Although she had spiked a fever of 102.2, she figured it was normal after being out in the snow for God knows how long, and then having a miscarriage.  
  
Carter had finally cleared the board and decided to check up on Kerry. He realized that though all of this no one had bothered to call Sandy.  
"Hey Jerry?" Carter said.  
"Call Sandy and tell her to come here. Kerry needs her for something." Carter said and without another word went up to the elevators.  
  
OB Unit, Room 312 1 floor above the ER ~*~*~  
"Hey Abby, how is she?" Carter asked.  
"Well I think she's alright, she lost a lot of blood. Yours helped a lot." Abby said.  
"That's good, she looks a little pale, is her temp normal?" Carter asked.  
"It's 102.2 last I checked," Abby said as Carter felt her forehead.  
"She feels a bit warmer than that..."He said and got up for the nearby thermometer.  
"103.4, that's not good, get her on some antibiotics," Carter said and stood up.  
"She had a miscarriage Carter," Abby said gloomily.  
"She what???" Carter asked a bit surprised  
"Yes, that was the reason she was bleeding. If we hadn't found her, she would've bled out and no one would've even known until whenever somebody would've found her body in that pile of snow." Abby said and ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Did anybody bother to go get her crutch?" Carter asked,  
"Her crutch?" Abby said nervously... obviously realizing that it'd been Ok, page Romano and see if he got it." Cater said.  
  
20 minutes later- Romano obviously being paged to OB came into Kerry's room.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Did u get Kerry's crutch?" Carter asked.  
"No, why wouldn't she be on it?" Romano asked; still not knowing the situation.  
"Well let's see, she just had a miscarriage, she lost so much blood, she was unconscious outside in the snow for God knows how long, and she almost died." Carter nearly screamed.  
"I wasn't aware of the situation Dr. Carter, maybe if you'd informed me," Romano said sarcastically.  
"Yea okay, can you go up to the roof and get it for me?" Carter asked.  
"Um let me check," He looked at his watch; "Umm how about No, I have a hernia patient up there on the table waiting for my sparkling bedside manner!" he said and left.  
"Some kind of sympathy," Abby said and rolled her eyes.  
"You said it, let me get it." Carter said and took off.  
  
1 hour Later-  
"Where am I?" Kerry asked as she looked around.  
"Hey Kerry, you gave us a bit of a scare," Carter said and smiled.  
"John?" She asked a bit confused.  
"Well, we found you outside, unconscious in the snow, you were bleeding and umm..." Carter paused suddenly feeling uncomfortable.  
"Carter, why don't you step outside while I talk to Kerry, you weren't there for that part anyways," Abby said politely and shoved Carter out of the room.  
"Abby, what happened to me?" She asked.  
"Well, Kerry have you been trying to have a baby again, after before?" Abby said referring to Kerry's previous miscarriage.  
"Yes. 4 months ago. We didn't think anything happened because I got a period the month after. I haven't had it for 2 months, but I didn't think I was pregnant. Today I got a period but it was a lot harder.... and more cramping... almost like my pervious miscarriage." She said.  
"Kerry, you were 3 ½ months pregnant, you miscarried." Abby said and held Kerry's hand.  
"I what?" Kerry said as she felt the tears well up in her eyes.  
"Well Carter found you out in the snow, half frozen. He brought you in, and nearly saved your life. We did have to give you a blood transfusion considering the amount you lost, Carter took that into his own hands when the blood bank was having difficulties due to a severe car accident that occurred." Abby said calmly.  
"When can I get back to work?" Kerry asked as she slid her glasses on.  
"Well, I think after what you've been through, you should take a rest for a bit, you have a temp of," Abby grabbed the thermometer and shoved it in Kerry's ear. "100.3" she said and put the thermometer back on the wall. "Get some rest," Abby said and left Kerry to her thoughts  
  
'How could I have been pregnant?!' she asked herself. Yet again she had miscarried. She had experienced one with Sandy the first time they had tried, and 2 other times with her first husband. Maybe she just wasn't meant to be pregnant with children... she burst into tears." Not again, I can't go through it again," She cried into the pillow not realizing Sandy had come in.  
  
"What happened Kerry?" she asked... concern noticeable in her voice, and clearly outlining her features.  
"I miscarried again," Kerry said through tears.  
"How did you get pregnant?" Sandy asked confused.  
"Well, I wanted to try again... so I went back to the clinic." She said humiliation lining her features.  
"Kerry, why didn't you tell me?!" Sandy asked in a tone of irritation and concern.  
"I didn't think it mattered, I didn't suspect I was pregnant, I only missed periods... that isn't all the symptoms... the first time I was pregnant, I had morning sickness until the day of birth...." she said and paused.... She froze realizing how far back she'd gone.  
"Kerry, what are you talking about???" Sandy asked.  
"I.... well I had a husband before us.... I at one time was strait.... and well we had a baby, a little girl. She was so beautiful, only seven when she passed." Kerry said as a tear rolled down her face.  
"What happened?" Sandy asked curiously.  
"Well, we were on a skiing trip and well my husband Dillon and I with the company of his friend Tony and his wife Katelyn took our little Caitlin skating, and well we didn't see the prohibited to beginners sign and went on an advanced ski course.... well Tony, Katelyn, and I who was advanced skiers could handle it, but my husband Dillon and Caitlin...." Kerry paused the tears welling up in her already pink and puffy eyes.  
"Oh Kerry, I would've never guessed," Sandy said and put an arm around her loved one in a protective hug.  
"Well they ended up on a ramp and it went over part of the frozen over pond.... the ice was thin and Caitlin and Dillon didn't make it to the snow.... the ice cracked and they fell through. Tony and I were beside ourselves.... Tony couldn't get into the ice where they'd fallen because it had already began to re-freeze. My husband and baby girl were trapped under the freezing water. After only seconds of thought, I slammed my leg into the ice and used it to make a hole. Tony with a horrified look on his face watched as his wife lost her balance and fell into the water. I used my leg to pull her back and he took her to the nearest ski patrol while I remained alone trying to save my daughter and husband. I finally found my Caitlin and pulled her out of the water. I took off my jacket and sweater leaving me in a flannel undershirt. I wrapped all of my winter garments around my daughter as I began CPR. Luckily I got a faint pulse; I put her down in the snow and went back looking for my husband. My leg by then was severely frost bitten and there was little chance that my husband was still alive. About four minutes later, Tony came back with the patrol officers and they took my daughter and me to the nearest hospital where Katelyn was already receiving treatment. Tony stayed behind to help search for my husband. While Caitlin and I were being rushed to the hospital, Dillon had been found... pronounced dead from the cold..." Kerry put her face in her hands. Not used to actually being seen crying.  
"Oh Kerry, come here baby," Sandy said and wrapped her arms around the crying woman.  
A few minutes later Abby came into the room and announced that visitor hours ended soon.  
"Oh, alright, I'll be out in five minutes," Sandy said and smiled at the nurse.  
  
Abby left the girls to finish their conversation.  
  
Downstairs in the ER ~*~*~  
"Where's Dr. Weaver?" Randi asked curiously as Carter brushed passed the admit desk and headed towards the lounge.  
"Uh she's upstairs for a while," he said being careful not to expose her.  
"Oh cuz Dr. Corday is looking for her," Randi said and stuck a sucker back into her mouth.  
"Where is Elizabeth, I'm covering Kerry's patients," Carter said.  
"Curtain area three," She used her sucker to point.  
  
Curtain Area Three ~*~*~  
Elizabeth sat talking to the youngster on the bed.  
"Elizabeth? Did you need something from Kerry?" Carter asked.  
"Oh yea this is one of her patients, and this cutie here has been here for four hours... where on earth is Kerry?" She asked concern lining her voice.  
"Um... I don't know..." Carter attempted to lie.  
"Carter may I say you suck royally at lying," Elizabeth said.  
"Okay, I didn't want to tell anybody besides Romano, Abby and... the nurses upstairs who are treating her..." Carter said.  
"John, what happened?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Kerry miscarried again," Carter said.  
"Again?!" Elizabeth asked confused.  
"Yea apparently she had a previous miscarriage before this one... Abby was her confidant though," Carter said keeping his voice low.  
"I feel awful," Elizabeth said.  
"She's going to be alright, I'm covering all of her patients... that is until I can sneak out and grab her a bite of real food to eat... and I was planning to get her a get well gift..." Carter announced.  
"Who you two lovebirds talking about?" Chen said playfully followed by a laugh or two from Susan who was tagging along.  
"Nothing, it's nothing really," Carter tried to lie again.  
"We should tell them," Elizabeth said.  
"Tell us what??" Susan and Jing-Mei asked in unison.  
"Well... Kerry's upstairs in OB, she miscarried again,"  
"Again??" They both asked.  
"Ask Elizabeth... I've got to take care of her patients... then I'm going to get her a gift or something.... not to mention some stuff from her house and some real food for her." Carter said and sighed.  
"John, I've got Kerry's patients, Dr Chen can assist me," She said and looked at Chen for her approval.  
"Yea John, go we've got things covered. Take Susan with you, she can get a gift for Kerry from us all or something... she'll help you pick something nice out... you've known Kerry for longer anyways," Jing-Mei said and sent them off.  
  
Kerry's Place- ~*~*~  
Susan and Carter both entered the house. It was filled with the smell of cinnamon from many candles placed around the house. The master room had the smell of vanilla in it from the long scented candles placed around. There was a lot of wall space since John had moved out.  
"Wow she remodeled a lot," He muttered as he walked around the kitchen.  
"We should get her something to put on some of the walls," Susan said and walked into the kitchen. Carter was playing with one of the kitchen utensils....  
"We should get her stuff," He said as Susan walked in.  
"John no offense but I think I should do this..." Susan said and grinned.  
"Yea.... you're a woman and I'm a man.... that works better," He said and chuckled.  
  
The sound of keys in a door could be heard. Carter and Susan froze.  
"Who could that be?!?!" they mouthed.  
"Protect me John," Susan said and giggled.  
"Shh," Carter said and went over to the door. He grabbed a carving knife and got in a ready position. The door opened to show Sandy.  
"Sandy?!?!" Susan said and nearly burst out laughing.  
"What are you two doing here???" She asked and raised her brow at the sight of Carter with the carving knife in his ready position to pounce.  
"You can put that down, Kerry and I share keys so to speak... I came to get her stuff...." Sandy said.  
"Oh we've got it," Susan said.  
"I think I'd better do this, Kerry doesn't like just anybody poking through her stuff..." Sandy said.  
"Sandy, she sent me..." Carter mumbled.  
"Did she?" Sandy asked surprised.  
"I did live her for a while..." He said and grinned.  
"Well while I'm here let me just get her clothes together, you two can take them to her... I've got to get back to the station anyways..." Sandy said and went into the master room.  
  
Five minutes later she emerged with a fresh change of clothes and some of Kerry's toiletry items.  
"Here you go guys," She said and handed everything to them in a bag.  
"Thanks Sandy," they said and were on their way.  
"Now to go shopping," Susan said with a smirk. They'd decided to go to one of the local craft stores for some kind of plaque or something for Kerry. She seemed in need of homey nick-knacks.  
  
Home and Happiness the sign read..... "Hmm" Susan said as she and Carter stepped inside taking in the scent of potpourri.  
  
"Look at these!" Susan exclaimed.  
"Oh... haha" Carter laughed at the sight of all the signs of various sizes and widths.  
"How about this one," Susan said and pointed to one that said 'quit- yer-belly-aching'  
"Randi would like that one," Carter said with a grin. They decided to get it for the front desk area. "How about this one," He said and pointed to a sign saying 'remember the day's blessings; forget the day's troubles,'  
"She's not depressed," Susan said. "Or this??" she asked and held up another one. 'Truly great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to forget,'  
"That's a keeper," Carter said and burst into laughter when he saw another sign.  
"The Butchers??" Susan asked and raised her brow.  
"It reminds me of something I'd give Dr. Romano for a gift for the surgical ward.  
"Yea, you should get that for the needy surgeons...." Susan said through giggles.  
"How about this for a card," Carter said and held one up. Susan began to read the wording.  
"A friend is someone who reaches for your hand and touches your heart, that's cute," she said and put it with her other gifts.  
"Oh I'm going to cook her something with this," Carter exclaimed and picked up a plate nearby that said "Friends are the best gifts," Carter grinned.  
"I think Elizabeth should help you with that, or Jing Mei," Susan said and chuckled.  
"Yes Kerry taught me the finer points of cooking..." he trailed off as he looked for a card. He took one with a smiling sun on it that said "get well" on the front and was blank. The other one he found was bigger and it had a black puppy on it, it was blank on the inside. "Perfect," Carter mumbled and put it with the other items they were purchasing. "How about this one from the ER," Carter said and held up a stepping stone for a garden.  
"What's it say?" Susan said from behind him.  
"It takes a long time to grow an old friend," Carter explained.  
"Sounds good," Let's pay for all this stuff," Carter said and took Susan to the checkout.  
  
County General- ~*~*~  
"Hey Randi, can you keep a secret?" Carter asked.  
"I'm not Jerry, "she said sarcastically.  
"Okay, Dr. Weaver's a little under the weather, and I thought the ER could pitch in and get her a get well thing... we all know how it gets when she misses work...." Carter said.  
"Oh sure, I'll start a pool." She said and got a piece of paper and a pen.  
"Wait... I don't want Jerry knowing about this, if he finds out it's going to be all over the hospital..." Carter said.  
"Jerry is on vacation with Frank... Finally those two hit it off." Randi said.  
"Okay that's perfect.... Dr. Corday and Dr. Chen both know.... spread it to anybody else in the ER and have them sign this," John said and handed her the puppy card. Also... everyone should donate a dollar for the gift we bought, it's for her garden.  
"Dr Weaver has a garden??" Pratt asked.  
"Oh yea.... Randi will explain it to you... but keep it quiet... accept for the people in the ER, tell Gallant about this too," Carter walked out of the desk area leaving Randi to explain things to Pratt.  
  
Carter had went to his car to get Kerry's stuff. He was going to take it to her. When he got back, he was bombarded with two GSW's, by the time he was finished, he decided he'd better go see Kerry. He grabbed her stuff and headed up to the OB recovery section,  
  
"No, not again, no... No please," Kerry mumbled as she tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. She awoke with a shrill scream.  
  
Down the hall ~*~*~ Carter's head shot up at the sound of Kerry's scream. He was heading up to Kerry's room to give her the things he picked up from her house. In shock, he ran down the hall to her room and peered into her room. She was sitting upright breathing heavily. There were tiny beads of sweat along her forehead and her face; she had a hand on her chest as it heaved. She looked up to see Carter worriedly looking in on her. "Kerry?" Carter asked as he stepped into her room. "Are you okay?" he asked as he stepped in and set her stuff on a nearby chair. "What? Oh yea... I'm fine," She muttered as she ran a hand through her hair. "Nightmare?" Carter asked as he took a seat on the edge of her bed. "It's nothing John, I'm fine... I'm fine" She said on the verge of losing her composure. "Kerry, I know you, and by the looks of things, you are not fine," Carter said gently. She took a shaky breath, "I was married once," she explained... John's eyes widened. "Continue please," John pried, "His name was Dillon, we met in high school, and went to brown together, we were inseparable, we were married two years after college, several months later I became pregnant, I had a daughter and we named her Caitlin." "That's wonderful Kerry; I wouldn't have pictured you as a mother. "Yea it was great, I had my moments of joy... and of hardship... one of the scariest things that ever happened to my baby girl was when she was five, she snuck out at 7AM, and got on her bike. She rode off down the block and when my husband and I woke up we heard her screaming. We looked outside and there she was on the sidewalk a large looking gash in her leg. She had to have 4 stitches at the hospital; it left her with a scar on her knee. Another similar event once when she fell off a ladder when she was seven leaving her with a scar on her left upper arm.... it was shortly before...." Kerry stopped talking trying to hold back her tears. "What?? What happened Kerry?" Carter asked and put his arm around her. "She was taken from me...." Kerry said and put her head down in her lap. "I'm so sorry Kerry," John said and gave her a reassuring hug, Just then Abby walked into the room and looked at the two in confusion. "If I didn't know better I'd think you two were a married couple," She said with a smile. "Abby, this isn't really a good time..." Carter said giving her eye signals to notice the crying form in his arms. "I'll give you two some time alone...." Abby said as she went to leave. "Abby, "Kerry said and looked up. "Yes Dr. Weaver? Is there anything I can get you?" She asked politely, "No, you can stay if you wish," Kerry said and motioned to the other chair. "I don't want to intrude..." Abby said. "I was just telling John about my baby girl," Kerry said. "Okay, I'd love to hear about your children..."  
  
Kerry began to re-tell the stories to Abby and the three of them laughed a bit, and then cried a bit... towards the end. "So what ever happened to Caitlin?" Abby asked. "Well the effects of the frostbite on my leg supposedly were going to stop me from ever walking, but I fought and worked so hard to build up enough strength to walk with the help of a crutch... and sometimes I can walk without it... it's hard but it's possible.... anyways they said that they didn't think Caitlin would ever wake up but... one day she did..... They ended up taking her from me.... and reassigning custody to a lovely couple. I haven't heard from her since then..." Kerry said sadly. "We're so... Sorry," Abby and Carter said. "Well looking at you two often reminds me of Dillon and me.... I hope things work out between you both." Kerry said and took their hands and put them together. "Thank you Dr. Weaver," Abby said. "Get some rest," The two of them said and stepped out of her room.  
  
Downstairs in the ER ~*~*~  
"How's the card signing going?" Carter asked.  
"Umm you've got six signatures," Randi said.  
"Who?" Carter asked.  
"Um. Corday, Chen, Abby, Pratt, and Susan and 'Rocket Romano'," Randi said.  
"Really? Romano signed it??" Carter asked surprised.  
"That's what I said isn't it?" Randi said sarcastically.  
"What are we signing?" Gallant asked.  
"Get well card for Dr. Weaver," Carter said.  
"Oh let me sign that," He said and took out his pen. He signed his name along with a comment about her getting better.  
"What about Luka?" Carter asked.  
"Um he's in exam four," Pratt said as he swung by and grabbed a new chart.  
"Thanks Pratt," Carter said and went that way.  
  
Exam Four ~*~*~ "Luka?" Carter asked. "Yes, do you need something Dr. Carter?" he asked. "No, I wanted you to sign this," Carter said. "What is it?" he asked. "Didn't you hear? It's a get well card for Dr. Weaver," Carter said. "Oh, let me see it..." He said and took out his pen. "Here you go..." Carter said. 'Dear Kerry,  
Don't ever get so busy making a living that you forget to make a life,  
~Luka Kovac~' "There you go," he said politely and handed the card back to Carter. "Thanks Luka," he said and left him with his patient.  
  
"Now for the Nurses," He said and headed down to the desk. The nurses were around chatting and stuff. Carter stuck out the card in Haleh's face. "What's this? " She asked Dr. Carter. "Get well card for Dr. Weaver..." He said. "Oh.... yea umm okay," The nurses said and moved over to Carter. "What's she got?" Haleh asked. "Well I don't know if I should tell you, she didn't want it around the hospital." Carter said. "We won't tell anybody, seriously what's she got?" Haleh asked again. "She had a miscarriage," Carter said. "Oh my God... no woman deserves that, not even Weaver..." Haleh said as her face fell. "Gimme that card," she said to Carter and he handed it over.  
  
All the nurses signed it and gave it back to Carter for him to sign. He took it to the Lounge to sign it and grab the other stuff he bought for her.  
  
"Dear Kerry,  
You are a great person, and I am terribly sorry for your loss.  
If you ever need a friend, you've got one in me.... I hope you  
have a speedy recovery, and are back in the ER ASAP.... We  
really miss you down here!  
~Carter~" Kerry's Room ~*~*~  
Carter walked into Kerry's room carrying a plaque and a card. He had a ribbon around the plaque and the card slipped in there. She smiled and put her book down when he came in.  
"Hello John," She said happily.  
"Hey Kerry, I brought this up.... Everybody down in the ER pitched in and pooled money for me to get you a get well gift," He said and handed her the present.  
"It's beautiful John," She said a bit teary eyed. She ran her fingers over the wooden plaque and read the engraving. "A Friend is someone who reaches for your hand and touches your heart," She paused for a moment searching for the words.  
"I can't tell you how much this means," She said and looked up at Carter.  
"Well we wanted to get you something nice and special, how are you and Sandy?" Carter asked.  
"Well I think she's a bit disappointed that it failed again, we've been trying so hard to have a baby." Kerry muttered.  
"Well you know there's always adoption," Carter said reassuringly.  
"Yes, I guess you're right," Kerry agreed.  
"I guess I'll have to discuss it with Sandy." A few Hours later  
  
Kerry sat in her bed. It wasn't until now that she'd thought of the ER. This sparked her memory of Stephanie; she quickly got up and put her clothes back on. She was on her way downstairs when Carter stopped her. 


End file.
